1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extrusion process for forming a metal panel having an array matrix of holes therein for supporting a bracket or other hanging element within the holes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fabricated metal panel having an array of flanged holes formed through an extrusion due process for supporting a bracket or hanging element wherein the length of the flange is formed to specifically match an extent of the anchoring hook so that "play" between the bracket and panel is eliminated.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Panels for supporting brackets generally comprise a rigid material having a matrix array of bores extending through the panel. The brackets generally include a hook that may be extended through one of the bores to secure the bracket to the panel. When a load is placed on the bracket, for instance by an article suspended therefrom, stress is imparted to the area surrounding the bore resulting in a deformation of the panel and a drooping of the bracket. It has been suggested to overcome the foregoing problem with a rigid U-shaped metal wall bracket having a series of openings for receiving and retaining hanging clips. A U-shaped bracket, however, has the disadvantage that it is limited to thin horizontal strips anchored to a wall, thereby severely restricting the placement of the hanging clips. A plurality of U-shaped brackets may be arranged parallel to one another, but such an arrangement distracts from the aesthetic quality of the wall. A U-shaped bracket has the further disadvantage that it requires several manufacturing steps, including the formation of the openings and the bending of edge portions to form the U-shape. A U-shaped bracket also requires a hanging clip that is specifically manufactured to engage with the openings of the bracket. Another problem is that the brackets are typically manufactured to fit holes of only a few dimensional sizes and with relatively no regard to the thickness of the panel. Thus, the end user typically is forced to settle with a panel/bracket combination wherein the brackets easily pull out of the panel holes or droop when articles are hung from the brackets.
Other panels have been proposed for supporting hanging brackets including a flexible apertured panel comprised of a thermoplastic polymer sheet. A flexible panel may be applied directly to an irregular or curved wall surface with an adhesive. The flexible panel, however, requires a raised embossment into which the hanging hook is inserted and has the disadvantage that the initial cost of fabrication is extremely high. The raised embossments may be undesirable for the reason that moisture and particulate matter may accumulate thereon. There is therefore a need for an advancement in the field of peg board panels that overcomes the problems discussed above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel peg board panel having a hole or bore extending through the peg board panel with an annular flange formed about a perimeter of the hole on the backside of the panel, where the flange is formed with regard to rigidly supporting the bracket so as to eliminate play between the peg board and the bracket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel peg board panel that is rigid and resistant to stress caused by a bracket wherein the bracket does not sag or droop during loading of the bracket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel process for fabricating the novel peg board panel.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel peg board panel that can be manufactured so as to be versatile with respect to receiving brackets of varying size and dimension so as to allow different loading applications along differing areas of the peg board.
The present invention is directed toward a novel peg board panel for supporting a bracket or other generally available hanging element. The peg board panel is comprised of a fabricated metal panel having a front surface, a side surface, a rear surface, and an array of holes extending through a panel. The holes each include a concentric annular flange extending from the rear surface of the panel. A bracket having at least one anchoring hook is supported by the panel by extending the hook through the hole. The upstanding annular flange strengthens the panel and is provided with a length or extent that is essentially coextensive with the extent of the hook so that the hook and flange cooperate to provide a rigid and slack-free support for the bracket.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings described below.